1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle door structure applied to a vehicle, such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-2049 (JP-A-7-2049) describes a known technique for attaching an accelerometer to an inner panel in a space between the inner panel and an outer panel that constitute a side door.
However, in the technique described in JP-A-7-2049, it is feared that the accelerometer might detect an acceleration when the side door is slammed.